To Annoy a Naruto Character
by nightmarenreala
Summary: Audrey and I have nothing to do this summer, but I have an idea to waste time. WE'RE GOING TO ANNOY SOME OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.
1. Intro

To Annoy a Naruto Character : intro

"NO" Audrey shouted to the top of her lungs.

"Whats the matter Audrey?" I questioned her.

"Nothing Sara, its just that we've got nothing to do this summer," she said whining.

'Damn it, she's right. We've got nothing to do this summer.' I thought to myself. "Wait I have an idea for this summer."

"WHAT IS IT, SARA! WHAT IS IT!" Audrey shouted.

"Well my idea is to annoy some of the characters from Naruto." I said.

"Wow, … why didn't I think of that," she said. "But wait, who should we annoy?"

"Don't worry Audrey. I have a list of the characters who we should annoy."

"Ok … so lets see who is first then," Audrey said anxiously. So I took out the list from my pocket. When we both saw who was first, we both smiled and nod our heads in agreement.

"I'll let you tell everyone who is first Audrey."

"OK!" Audrey shouted in a happy tone. "Our first victim is … drum roll please," she said, then drums were heard from the corner. "………….. OROCHIMARU!"

TO BE CONTINUDED…….. 


	2. Chapter 1

To Annoy a Naruto Character : ch.1

"So you understand the plan Audrey," I whispered.

"Yep! No wait … yes I do," she said.

"Good, now go to our first victim." I ordered. "NOW!"

"OKAY! Don't need to be bossy," she said before she did a jutsu that made her look like Sasuke. "Time to see Orochimaru, I mean Master." Then my sister went to go find Orochimaru.

Audrey's POV 

"Hey Orochimaru," I said.

"Why, hello there Sasuke," said Orochimaru. "Why do I have the pleasure of seeing you today?"

"Well, I was wonder if I could call you … Master," I said while trying to still sound like Sasuke.

"Of course you can, Sasuke," he said while his tongue came out.

'That tongue has given me an idea,' I thought to myself. "Oh, I wonder what that tongue can do?"

"Want to find out," he said before his tongue came out again.

"Maybe, … NOT!" I shouted before I changed back into myself.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Orochimaru shouted with rage.

"WHO AM I!" I shouted back. "I AM AUDREY SANCHEZ, SOON TO BE KNOWN AS AUDREY UCHIHA!"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DISGUISE YOURSELF AS MY NEW BODY, YOU WENCH!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Well nice seeing you, old fart," I said while running away.

"GET BACK HERE!" He shouted again.

Sara's POV 

"It looks like Audrey is finished," I said out loud. "So its my turn to be in the spot light." Before I went after Orochimaru I checked if I had everything I need in my backpack, for my part of the prank. "Good, everything is going according to the plan."

After some time I finally found Orochimaru looking very pissed off. "Excuse me sir, but would you like to buy some accessories," I asked him.

"What kind of accessories?" Orochimaru questioned me.

"Snake skin, sir." I said while smiling.

"SNAKE SKIN?!" He shouted.

"Yes I got the skin from this giant, purple snake."

"YOU BITCH! THAT SNAKE WAS MY SUMMONING! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He shouted before snakes came out of his sleeves.

"Well, I guess I should tell you now that you've just been fooled by me and my sis Audrey." Then out of no where Audrey appeared right behind me.

"Yep! You've been served Orochimaru," Audrey said.

"YOU LITTLE BITCHES!" He shouted again, before summoning Manda.

"RUN, RUN AWAY!" Audrey shrieked.

"NO! NOT YET!" I shouted. "We need to tell the viewers our next target." But Audrey didn't answer because she was being chased by Orochimaru and Manda.

"Oh, never mind I'll tell them. Our next victim is ………Kakashi." I finally said, before saving Audrey from the giant snake, and from Oreo(Orochimaru).

TO BE CONTINUDED…


	3. Chapter 2

To Annoy A Naruto Character : ch.2

"Alright Audrey this going to be very difficult," I said.

"Really?" Audrey questioned me.

"Well duh," I said. "We're going to steal all of Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise novels and we'll…"

"You'll what," Kakashi said out of no where.

"HOLY SHIT! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" Audrey and I both shouted.

"Just a while ago, now what are you going to do to my novels?" he questioned us.

"I seriously don't know Kakashi," Audrey said quietly. "Sara is the only one who thinks up the pranks."

"Oh really, than Sara what are you planning to do?" Kakashi questioned me.

"Um, …………… RETREAT!" I shouted. Then both Audrey and I ran away from the masked ninja.

**OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Message

Message

Well this message is to let you know that I'm going to stop writing To Annoy a Naruto Character. The reason why I'm stopping is because, I can't think of any more ideas and I'm not in the mood to write anything with humor. Also no one seems to care because I've only gotten three reviews on this story so ……………

**The End!**


End file.
